


That Crown Really Brings Out Your Eyes

by marikoro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of struggle to finally get together, Akaashi is kind of a farm boy, Akaashi suffers, Bokuto is a prince, Fluff, M/M, Royal Kingdom AU, Slow Burn, eventual angst, other tags will be added, prince AU, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikoro/pseuds/marikoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto brought a lot of happiness to his kingdom, but wasn't always really happy himself.<br/>One day a bunch of dark curls and a pair of forest green eyes changed that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Crown Really Brings Out Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me overthinking about bokuaka in cute fairytale-ish outfits and bokuaka in general ;)) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Koutarou was born into a family of royalty, royalty that lived in one of the most colorful and spring scented kingdoms, the kingdom of Fukuro Kyuden. A beautiful land, that was ruled by the family Bokuto. Koutarou was the king and queen's son, for he was a prince. All in the land would describe him as a joyful and noble child. He added beauty to Fukuro Kyuden, and good spirits to it's people. Although Koutarou's realm was lively and full of his energy, it wasn't exactly all around perfection.

 

Akaashi Keiji was an example of such a fact. He was not as fortunate, due to the reality that his family was not rich nor powerful. His mother owned a small farm which she tended to alone, along with Keiji's help. Though he lacked riches, he was grateful for their farm, his mother and the things she would teach him. He was happy. But he felt he could be happier. He often had a lot of things to worry about, like having unsuccesful crops each season, or not being able to help his mother enough. He felt so small and weak. Each day, as Keiji thought of these things, he would look out of a small window in his room. But sometimes, he'd get to see things like passing butterflies that would interrupt his train of thought.

 

One early morning, Keiji had just finished up some simple chores, and had decided to head over to his small "window of thought". He was just plainly staring at the direction of all the busyness, towards the castle. It was so far and distant from his home. He usually didn't care much for the royal family, yet he still couldn't help but wonder sometimes, what exactly went on there. His thoughts were once again interrupted, as he suddenly saw a small boy at a distance. He seemed to be wearing a velvety red cape and he was running aimlessly. The boy started laughing and it was the brightest sound Keiji had heard, if that made sense. He then noticed his soft looking hair, that was also a very unusual style. He ended up just staring at him. After staring so much, he also noticed that he wore a strange crown, which was way too big on him. Keiji laughed a little at this. During his "sightseeing", he glanced over to the castle and something hit him, a thought sprung out of his mind. He jolted up and ran towards his mother with a shocked yet excited look on his face.

"Mother, I just saw a boy outside of the window, I think he might be that Bokuto prince.." he seemed confused then, he thought a prince wouldn't be allowed outside castle doors.

"That's what you were looking at so intensely? My small son saw a royal child!" she then gave him a pat in the head and a chuckle.

She didn't seem to doubt him, though it may have sounded like she did, but she saw things in such a simple way. Keiji was still unsatisfied with her response. He then noticed a bunch of men on horses escorting the child away. Well that was that, he thought. He gave a short sigh and sat down at the table, hearing his mother humming a song in the next room.  
Meanwhile, a young Koutarou was being dragged in his enormous and spacious room by a castle guard. He whined away, having a sort of fit in the middle of the room. The guard was just about to turn around and leave, but the child tugged at his uniform shirt. 

"Tell my father or mother to come here and play with me!" he said in a loud and impatient tone.

"I fear that is not possible young Koutarou, for the king is busy with his royal affairs. And the queen is having tea with some important guests at the time." The guard responded coldy and left.

Koutarou scoffed, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Tch, so typical. Well I guess I didn't care anyway..!" He sat on the edge of his bed, arms crossed with a face that looked a little disappointed, masked with a playful expression and angry mumbling.

In his loneliness and boredom, he thought he'd give being a young rebel a shot. Thoughts of a master plan filled his mind and he knew he had to take action. Koutarou knew exactly what to do. Escape for a day. Sure, it's probably normal for any other kid at least once in their childhood, but not for a prince. He didn't really give it thought, nor did he make a proper plan. It was very simple actually. Koutarou would wait until midnight, check that the halls were clear and jump out of a window. It played in his head and it all seemed too perfect and far too easy. He tried to look as unexcited as possible, which he failed at horribly, but this kept him busy as he waited for the right time to act. He feared that the waiting would be the worst part, and so it was.

Finally, the clock struck midnight, and the boy jumped out of bed. He had already changed out of his pajamas beforehand into darker clothing. Taking a deep breath, he headed out of the door. Koutarou moved cautiously through the large carpeted halls, having in mind that he could be caught. It seemed luck and whatever else was by his side as it was very empty and quiet. He finally arrived at the nearest window and with a slow and careful pace he opened it and slipped out.

He thought for a moment and realized he didn't have a next step to this "master plan". Now what? Panic started to settle in and also a tad bit of regret. But then as if a struck of instinct had hit him, he kinda knew what to do. He remembered that cute little house farm thing he had seen earlier that day.

So, he ran towards it. He ran so quickly while taking glances back to see if by any chance he was being chased. But all was still and quiet to his advantage. Either way he felt some confidence, since he was wearing a dark hood just in case he ran into someone who might recognize him.

After lots of tiresome running he had arrived at his destination. The house, farm cottage thing. Koutarou stepped towards the house but was then drawn to a cool looking forest east from there. With his short focus and concentration, he thought he'd rather just go there instead. So he did. He arrived and took all of the forest in, especially the fresh air. It was so beautiful to his eyes. The trees, the birds, the weird insects, the flowers, all of it. All his eyes usually ever saw were the same things. The same people, and it felt somewhat tiring. They were blind to the outside wonders. Even at his age he could understand how much he would value this day, and all he saw.

His wonder filled face suddenly changed into a slighlty sad face. Koutarou stopped walking for a bit and sat on a tree stump. He was supposed to feel accomplished, fulffiled. Yet all he felt was empty. He was supposed to rebell against his parents, so they'd notice him. Maybe now they would realize that he needed them. But guilt and regret flooded in and he stood up and was about to return back home, having one small problem. Koutarou forgot which side he came in from. He was most definitely lost. So being the baby that he usually was, he sat back down and started crying. He cried and cried and hated himself for doing something that seemed so impulsive yet perfect.

Eventually, he fell asleep, tears dried up and with the one thought of having to regret this whole thing. Koutarou didn't know yet that one thing would have made him erase all regrets, or better said, one person.

It was the next day, at dawn and Keiji was already up as usual. He always woke up this early before his mother did. He'd look dead tired but he couldn't help but get up and start the day. He sleepily walked outside to water some plants and to pick up some herbs. Almost falling over twice, he thought he should sit down first and breathe in the cold morning air. Keiji observed the large and empty fields with such calmness, that is until he saw a weird dark hood on the ground along with a familiar red cape. He gasped with some kind of joy, but then became worried. His first thought was the prince was here. But where? The forest?! No... Wait, the forest!

Keiji fled towards the maze of large trees, rushing through branches and almost tripping over stones. Until he heard it, someone sniffling and crying soflty. Alarmed, he followed the noise only to find a sad young prince, sitting before him. 

The boy looked up and his face went from looking pained to being as lit as the sun that was currently rising.

"H- Hello there.. are you okay? May I ask why you look so sad?" The boy with silky dark curls asked.

" HELLO! BOY, AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU! And um... well I felt really lonely where I live and so I made this plan where I left home for a day and I though it would have solved my problems but really it just made them worse, and I was gonna go back cuz', you know I felt guilty and stuff and then I realized I got lost and I slept here the whole night alone which I'm not really used to and I thought I was gonna never go back home and it was all started because I'm a wimp an-" The prince's voice broke and tears fell down his face. Keiji's eyes were focused on him, and he thought about how this boy had just spilled his feelings out to him.

"And because I felt left aside!" Koutarou cried out the last sentence to his explanation.

"It's okay, I'm sure you're very loved. You should just tell the people from your home how you feel. I bet they're just very busy." Keiji gave him a small yet comforting smile and stepped closer to him.

" ... And besides, I can be your friend if you ever feel lonely. I'd be willing to stay by your side and help you when you feel down. Like a good friend should do." He extended his hand over to Koutarou and widened his smile.

The once sad boy was now smiling so much, that his red cheeks had started to ache. He didn't mind though, and he gladly took Keiji's hand. Koutarou felt like he could trust this boy with his life, which was really strange. But very soothing to his thoughts. Complete trust in a stranger must mean that our meeting was not a mistake, thought the prince. He knew that this new friend would vanish the small emptiness in his heart. 

Keiji had gotten him to finally calm down which made him sigh with relief. And then he thought about how the prince's eyes looked even better from up close.They were a beautiful golden color that seemed to shine in the bursting sunlight. With his empty hand, he dried up Koutarou's tears, also very comforting to him. It felt like cheering up a sad, broken baby owl. Another funny thought Keiji had.

They were like that a while, until one of them spoke up.

..."So what's your name?"

"I'm Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you. What's yours if I may ask?"

The other boy flashed a bright grin at Akaashi and spoke again.

"AKAASHIIII! That's a really nice name! And I am Bokuto Koutarou, nice to meet you too! Also I know this isn't an important fact about me but just in case, I'm the prince that lives over at the castle!!"

Akaashi pretended not to know who he was, I mean he'd think he wanted to befriend him just because of a silly title, so instead he acted surprised.

" Wow, really Bokuto-san? I guess something about you does say royalty." He gave Bokuto a small chuckle, covered by his hand.

"Of course Akaashi! I bet I looked cool before you even knew huh?' He obviously forgot the fact he was a crying mess just a few minutes ago.

"Yes, you did Bokuto-san." 

 

The two talked for a couple more minutes, but suddenly remembered Bokuto's current situation, and it was then that Akaashi suggested that they went to his house and waited until they came for him. Bokuto agreed, and Akaashi took his hand and led him through the forest. When they arrived to the small farm, they simply just sat outside near the growing crops, and spoke for countless hours. After finishing a conversation about their age and discussing how (unbelievably) Akaashi was younger than Bokuto, some guards showed up with a face full of worry. They were there to pick up the lost Bokuto, after an entire night full of his absence. They're faces changed to a look of relief, and they also expressed some gratitude towards Akaashi, for keeping him safe meanwhile. 

They soon bid him farewell and left of with the prince. Although during most of the way back, Bokuto kept waving and yelling goodbye at Akaashi.

Akaashi waved back, and smiled to himself, secretly glad to have befriended someone who seemed so genuine. He knew he was the kind of person that wouldn't leave his life, even if he asked him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Help  
> hah, Bokuaka has destroyed mEee


End file.
